


Между ними

by PeBeAs



Category: Day6 (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Между ними столько разных вещей, несуразных и неважных, когда на самом деле нужна была лишь одна.Впрочем, и «между ними» стало неважно.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas / Kim Wonpil





	Между ними

Между ними пять лет разницы. Пять лет, которые зарываются в разное воспитание, в разные годы, в разные сфера общества. Всего пять лет, но сколько они имеют влияния на жизни, неизмеримо, поскольку это пугает, заставляет сделать шаги назад, пусть и привлекает немного.

Лукас любит мужчин. Он любит мужчин постарше, и пять лет — это нормально.

Между ними обиды. Обиды странные, созданные ссорами, брошенные чувствами, подпитываемые гневом. Не так много желания, сколько обид простых и надуманных. Мечтающих принести такую же боль.

Вонпиль не хочет сохранять их, как и Вон. Только вот обещания сжигаются, оставляя пепел и единственное несгоревшее слово «горести». Вот они горести, а они уже не вместе.

Между ними различие культур. Культуры рядом, но другие. Культуры схожие, но и не совсем такие. Можно сказать, что если бы общество не было гомофобно, оно всё ещё осуждало бы их, потому что ксенофобы и нацисты есть всегда.

Им было плевать. Кому какое дело? Вероятно, недодругу Вонпиля, что поливает говном Лукаса просто так. Подумаешь. По вторникам и средам как по расписанию в курилке.

Между ними порицания. Они не порицают друг друга, но порицают их самих. Оказавшись под давлением, пусть и скрытно, пара чувствует паранойю, когда все шепчутся и шепчутся, а они хотят целоваться вместе под дождём, но на деле прячут под ним слёзы по отдельности.

Вонпиль плачет из-за Лукаса лишь однажды — когда они расстаются. Лукас — когда они начинают встречаться.

Между ними столько дерьма, но уж точно не той любви, о которой они так мечтают в начале пути. Могут ли двое мужчин позволять себе мечтать о любви меж друг другом?

Лукас позволяет, как и Вонпиль чуть-чуть. В итоге позволение закидывает их в вечную дыру недопониманий.

Между ними опасения. То, как многие готовы их ненавидеть. Презирать. Бросать.

Между ними страсть. То, как они готовы друг друга целовать, обнимать, запечатывая горячие дыхания друг друга.

Между ними работа. Скучная и монотонная, оплачивающая счета, но всё ещё бесячая и ненавистная.

Между ними семьи, свои родные, близкие, друзья, знакомые, коллеги, случайные прохожие, что могут заметить переплетённые руки.

И между ними... дети. По крайней мере, один ребёнок от прошлого брака Вонпиля, который не заслуживает того, что сейчас имеет.

Вонпиль раздирает кожу ради него, улыбается ради него, любит его... Стараясь забыться от проблем в Лукасе. И может быть любит Вона.

Лукас же сам ребёнок в душе: наивный и мечтательный, не с тем связывается, чтобы строить что-то. А если и с тем, то Вон просто не готов создавать условия и рушить твёрдые стены. Да и незачем им падать, если Вон не пытается.

И никакой любви.

Потому что не любовь это, когда вы хотите целоваться, но не хотите думать о причинах поцелуев. Когда все равно о том, что будет с друг другом после того, как поцелуй закончится. Закончится и всё.

А потому они расстаются.

И вечером того же Лукас пытается вспомнить, почему ему нравится его целовать, а Вонпиль, уезжая, почему ему бы хотелось купить и третий билет.

Любовь не любовь... Может, привязанность?

Между ними щеголяющие мысли и недопонимания, разные цели и желания. Разные мнения о той же политике, спорте и цвете обоев. Трудно. Немного неприятно.

Между ними скоро тысячи километров, а на щеках — ощущение, что совсем близко. Рядом.

Между ними пустота и неловкая память, что через год сотрётся, оставляя горькое послевкусие, но никак не лишая самого вкуса. Цвета будут ярким, солнце лучистым, мечты искристыми.

И между ними будет один вопрос.

Была ли вообще любовь?

**Author's Note:**

> ??? вырвалось, простите


End file.
